


Malaise

by MysticMoonlight_04



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonlight_04/pseuds/MysticMoonlight_04
Summary: Trevor challenges Alucard to a rematch since their first fight under Gresit. Things don't turn out how they would expect.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Malaise

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write an Alucard sickfic.

Alucard woke to the sound of voices. The voices were hushed and they sounded distant to Alucard’s waking mind.

“I’m so tired of all of these books, and spells, and magic...it’s too much,” a male voice said.

Alucard recognized it as Trevor’s. 

“But there is so much information here! So much knowledge! I wish I could stay down here forever,” Sypha’s accented voice responded.

Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard were in the Belmont Hold, searching for a way to capture Dracula’s Castle. Trevor wasn’t doing much of the reading—that was more of Sypha and Alucard’s domain. The trio had just discovered the hold the night before, and Alucard had been resting in a quiet corner between two bookshelves. 

Alucard stared up at the ceiling, not really wanting to get up, but it was morning, which meant that it was time to get back to work. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up from the cool tile floor. His muscles ached and a rush of dizziness overwhelmed him once he was sitting up. Alucard leaned over and held his head in his gloved hands as he waited for the dizziness to pass. The sensation was strange. The dhampir got to his feet and stretched. He had gone to sleep late in the night, and he was exhausted. 

Alucard left the corner and climbed down the ladder to join his companions, who were idly flipping through books by the index in the center of the hold. 

“Good morning, Alucard,” Sypha said, looking up from her book.

“Good morning,” Alucard responded softly.

His voice sounded weak, and his head began to ache. 

“I haven’t had much luck in finding any useful information,” Sypha said. “Hopefully we can find something within the next day or so.”

“No useful information?” Trevor asked. “My ancestors worked hard to record everything about every demon, monster, and creature of the night. How is that not useful?”

“It is _generally_ useful information, but a written statement that ‘Medusa Heads will petrify you’ won’t help us capture the castle,” Sypha said, as she gave Trevor an annoyed look. 

“Yeah? Well, next time you come across a Medusa Head and manage to avoid turning into a statue, you can remember to thank the Belmonts,” Trevor said smugly.

Sypha made an irritated noise and rolled her eyes. 

“Can we please focus on the task at hand?” Alucard asked. “We cannot waste any more time if we are to locate my father’s castle.”

“No, you know what? I’m going outside,” Trevor said. “I’m taking a break from all of this. You two can stay in here if you want, but I’m going up to get some fresh air.”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Sypha said to Trevor’s surprise. “It would do us all some good to step outside for a bit.” Sypha turned to look at Alucard. “Are you coming, Alucard?”

Alucard sighed. “I suppose so.”

Alucard honestly didn’t want to leave the Belmont Hold, but it was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He was also having difficulty breathing, so he reasoned that some fresh air would help. 

As the trio ascended the massive staircase to the Belmont Hold, Alucard began to feel dizzy again. He held on to the wooden railings for support, and he stayed in the back of the group so nobody would notice. When they reached the top of the stairs, Trevor pushed open the enchanted door and stepped outside. 

“Let’s go into the woods for a while,” the hunter said. 

Sypha nodded in agreement. 

The group ventured out to the surrounding area of the ruins of the Belmont Manor, and they strolled through the woods as the sun continued to rise. Alucard felt uneasy as a wave of nausea washed over him. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling.

“This is nice,” Sypha said after about thirty minutes in the woods. “It’s like we don’t have to worry about anything, if only for a moment.”

“I think we should head back now,” Alucard said. 

“Why, don’t like the sunlight, vampire?” Trevor asked.

“We are wasting time that we do not have.” Alucard shot back, scowling at the hunter. 

“Excuse me, _you’re_ the one who just woke up,” Trevor said. “Sypha and I have been up for hours doing research.”

Alucard scoffed. “More like Sypha was doing research while you were ogling your new whip.”

“Would you like to see it in action?” Trevor challenged. “I could beat your vampiric ass just like I did in your little hideout under Gresit.”

“Please. You barely lasted two minutes,” Alucard said.

“Hello? Did you forget that I had a knife in your chest?” Trevor asked. “I could have killed you then and there. Would have saved us a hell of a lot of time. Instead, I’m here dealing with your bullshit.” 

“You would not last a day without me,” Alucard said. “You do not fully understand the extent of Dracula’s power.”

“Yeah? Well I understand the extent of yours,” Trevor said. “It’s not much.”

Alucard turned away from Trevor as his head began to pound. “I am going back to the hold.”

“Why, so you can hide from the truth?” Trevor asked. “Come on, let’s have a rematch and see how strong you really are.”

“I do not need to prove anything to you,” Alucard said steadily. 

“Stop it, both of you!” Sypha exclaimed. “Somebody’s going to get hurt!”

“Yeah, _him_,” Trevor said, pointing at the dhampir. “Come on, Alucard. What are you so afraid of?”

“I am not in the mood, _Belmont_,” Alucard said in a low voice. 

He felt faint and slightly disoriented. The level of nausea was increasing, leaving Alucard extremely uncomfortable. He wanted desperately to go back to the Belmont Hold. Suddenly Alucard heard the rattle of a chain, and he turned to see Trevor holding the Morningstar Whip. 

“I’m not letting you leave here without a fight,” the hunter said. “Rematch, let’s go.”

“I have had enough of this,” Alucard said as he drew his sword, if only to humor the Belmont. 

“That’s more like it!” Trevor exclaimed, and he swung his whip. 

Alucard dodged easily, but the sudden movement made his head spin. He swung his sword nonetheless, and he managed to cut the Belmont’s right hand. 

“Someone’s eager to get some hits in,” Trevor said, and he launched himself at Alucard.

Sypha backed away from the fight. She didn’t feel like interfering in Trevor and Alucard’s little contest. If they ended up hurting themselves, that would be on them. 

The Morningstar Whip flew towards Alucard’s face, and the dhampir teleported behind Trevor before the weapon could hit him. Trevor quickly unsheathed his short sword and plunged it behind him. Alucard cried out as the sword grazed his side. Trevor dropped his whip and the two fought with their swords. Alucard was the better swordsman, but the dizziness and the pounding in his head made it difficult for him to focus. Trevor was able to strike Alucard when the dhampir would have normally been able to dodge the attacks. 

From the sidelines, Sypha noticed that Alucard was doing poorly. His breaths were labored and his steps were not as graceful as they usually were in combat. Sypha knew that Alucard would never allow Trevor to beat him this badly. Something wasn’t right.

“Trevor!” Sypha called. “Trevor, you need to stop fighting!”

Trevor laughed as his sword connected with Alucard’s arm. “When I’m winning yet again? I don’t think so.”

Alucard lashed out at Trevor and was able to hit the hunter a few times, but Trevor blocked the last attack and countered with a strike of his own. He hit Alucard hard in the head with the hilt of his sword. Alucard cried out in pain as he fell to the grass. He did not get up. 

Alucard was on the brink of consciousness. He felt absolutely terrible. 

“Alucard!” Sypha yelled, worried. “Alucard, are you okay?”

Her voice sounded distant and distorted. Alucard’s head swam as he slowly pushed himself up. Everything was spinning, and he stumbled as he got to his feet. He held his head in his hand to try to ease the pain. The dhampir was overwhelmed with a final wave of nausea, and he quickly moved away from Trevor and Sypha towards the trees. Alucard suddenly doubled over and heaved, and he realized with horror that the contents of his stomach were now on the forest floor. 

Sypha quickly rushed to Alucard’s side as he threw up again. His eyes brimmed with tears and his heart pounded as he struggled to breathe. After a few moments, Alucard calmed down, but he refused to make eye contact with anybody. 

“Are you all right?” Sypha asked cautiously. 

“I...I am fine,” Alucard said, his voice shaky. 

“What the hell just happened?” Trevor asked, dumbfounded. 

“Alucard, are you sure you’re all right?” Sypha asked, ignoring Trevor. “You don’t look so good...”

Alucard stumbled again, but Sypha grabbed his arm to keep him steady. She then placed her hand on his forehead.

“You’re very warm,” she said, removing her hand. “I think you might have a fever.”

“What?” Alucard asked in disbelief. “No. No, I cannot—”

Alucard suddenly collapsed, and Sypha just barely managed to catch him. 

“Alucard!” the Speaker exclaimed before gently setting the dhampir on the ground. “Trevor, what do we do? He’s lost consciousness!”

“I guess we take him back to the hold,” Trevor said. “Why is this happening all of a sudden?”

“I noticed that he seemed a little off, which is why I told you to stop fighting,” Sypha explained. “And that blow you dealt to his head didn’t help matters.”

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Trevor asked. 

“Not entirely,” Sypha said. “But you did pressure him into fighting you. He _did_ say that he wasn’t in the mood.”

“Okay, well I just thought that he was being all sulky like he usually is,” Trevor said. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

Sypha looked at Trevor expectantly.

“What?” the Belmont asked. 

“_I_ can’t carry him,” Sypha said. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Trevor sighed. “You want _me_ to carry _him?”_

“Like I said—this is partially your fault,” Sypha said.

Trevor retrieved his whip and sheathed his sword before walking over to Alucard. 

“I never in my life thought that I would be carrying an unconscious vampire into my home,” the hunter muttered.

Trevor knelt down next to Alucard and put one hand behind the dhampir’s head, and the other under his knees. Sypha couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

“God, what does he put in his hair?” Trevor asked. “It’s like a fucking feather pillow or something.”

“Did you just say Alucard’s hair was soft?” Sypha asked, smirking. “Did you just compliment him?”

“No! God, no, just...never mind,” Trevor said defensively. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Sypha smiled in amusement as she led Trevor back to the Belmont Hold. She opened the stone door and descended the stairs after Trevor. 

“Are you holding up okay?” Sypha asked.

“He’s actually not that heavy,” Trevor replied. “I still can’t believe I’m doing this, but whatever.”

Sypha laughed. “I’m sure he’ll be absolutely horrified.”

Trevor gave a small laugh in response. They reached the bottom of the stairs soon after, and Trevor set Alucard down in front of a bookshelf near the center of the hold. The hunter and the Speaker sat down next to him. Sypha felt Alucard’s forehead again, and she frowned.

“He’s still burning up,” she said. “I didn’t know vampires could get sick like humans do.”

“Well, he’s only a half vampire,” Trevor said. “I guess his human heritage can still allow sickness to affect him.”

Alucard shifted slightly, and he winced in pain. Sypha looked at him sympathetically before summoning her ice powers to her hand. She rested her hand on Alucard’s forehead and brushed his hair out of his face.

“What are you doing?” Trevor asked.

“He needs to cool down,” Sypha said. “His natural body temperature is a lot lower than that of a normal human’s, so if he has a fever, then he is extremely overheated.”

“Well, I can’t help him in that matter, and it seems that you’ve got it covered, so I’ll get back to work,” Trevor said. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

Sypha nodded. “All right.”

The Speaker turned her attention back to Alucard. She kept her hand on his forehead and gently brushed his hair back. Due to battles against the night hordes and lack of time, Sypha had never had a chance to admire the dhampir’s beauty. His skin was a hauntingly beautiful marble color, and his hair was a shade of pale-blonde unlike anything that Sypha had ever seen. It was splayed beneath his head in velvet tresses, and his long dark lashes framed his closed eyes.

Sypha’s admiration was interrupted as Alucard moved under her touch. He lifted his arm and reached for Sypha’s hand on his head. She turned her palm up and squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“Sypha?” he asked weakly. 

“Yes, Alucard,” Sypha responded. “How are you feeling?”

“Slightly better,” Alucard said, as he opened his eyes. 

“That’s good,” Sypha said as she released the dhampir’s hand. 

Alucard gestured to the Speaker’s hand. “What were you doing?”

“I was trying to reduce your body temperature and return it to normal,” Sypha said. “My ice powers were able to cool you down a bit.”

“Thank you,” Alucard said softly.

He dropped his gaze and he suddenly wore a guilty expression. 

“What’s wrong, Alucard?” Sypha asked.

Alucard was silent for a moment before responding. “You...are going through so much trouble for my wellbeing.”

“It is no trouble, Alucard,” Sypha said with a small smile. “I want to make sure that you are all right.” 

“I believe I will be, thanks to you,” Alucard said. 

Sypha smiled again and helped Alucard sit up. He leaned against the bookshelf and looked around the Belmont Hold. 

“How did I get here?” Alucard asked slowly.

Sypha tried to hold back a laugh. “Well...Trevor actually carried you here. All the way from the woods.”

Alucard looked horrified, and Sypha laughed.

“I did what?” Trevor asked as he approached his companions. 

“Oh, I was just telling Alucard about how you carried him into the Belmont Hold,” Sypha said with a smirk. 

Trevor looked accusingly at the two on the floor. “If either of you tell _anyone_—”

“Oh, you do not need to worry about that, Belmont,” Alucard interrupted. “Though I appreciate the gesture, I refuse to have it on record that I was manhandled by a Belmont.”

“I didn’t _manhandle_ you, I simply picked you up and carried you into the hold.”

“It was surprisingly quite nice,” Sypha added. “Oh—Alucard, Trevor likes your hair.”

“I _do not!” _Trevor protested. “I merely asked what you put in your hair—”

“Because it was soft,” Sypha said. 

Alucard gave Trevor a strange look. “Well for starters, I wash it. I am fairly sure that you have never washed your hair in your life.”

Trevor took a defensive stance. “That is not true—! Ugh, why are we even talking about this? Are you okay or not?”

“Are you actually concerned?” Sypha asked, as she looked sweetly at Trevor.

“God, just...forget I even asked!” Trevor yelled as he began to walk away. “I come down here to check on Alucard, and I get attacked from all sides...” he muttered. 

“Trevor!” Sypha called, as she ran up next to him. “I was just messing with you. Come on.”

Trevor allowed himself to be led back to where Alucard was still sitting. He looked exhausted, and his visage was paler than usual. As they got closer, Trevor and Sypha realized that Alucard’s eyes were closed. They sat down next to the dhampir, and Sypha placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Alucard?” she asked gently. 

Alucard opened his eyes. “My apologies. Did you ask me something?”

“I asked if you were okay,” Trevor said. 

“I am feeling a little better,” Alucard said.

The hunter nodded. “You should get some rest. You can barely keep your eyes open as I’m speaking to you.”

“Yes. Hopefully it will help get rid of your fever completely,” Sypha added. “Trevor and I will take care of things out here. You can join us once you are fully recovered.”

Alucard wanted to protest, but Sypha stopped him. 

“And no arguing either,” she said. “We will wake you if we find something of importance, as long as you feel okay.”

“Thank you,” Alucard said. 

Sypha took his hand hers, and placed her other hand on top. 

“Get well soon, Alucard,” she said.

Sypha gave Alucard a small smile, and Trevor looked kindly at the dhampir before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
